Smitten
by Ariyana
Summary: One spark is all it takes for a fire to be kindled. Tales of Yuki Sohma and Saki Hanajima's sparks as told through the 30 Kisses themes challenge. A collection of one shots and drabbles.[15 of 30]
1. Veiled

**Title:** Veiled  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #4 our distance and that person  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 168  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga…so yeah. All the short stories and drabbles that will be contained in this story are the product of Livejournal Community 30 kisses theme challenges. Each chapter will be a stand alone piece.  
**Summary:** Things aren't always what they seem.

**Veiled**

Hana watched from a far as her best friend was talking to Yuki Sohma. A brief pang of jealousy hit her seeing them smile sweetly at one another. Every since Tohru had become friends with the Sohmas it seemed she had even less time for her old friends. Hana knew it was silly to feel jealous of Yuki but it felt like he was taking Tohru away.

Perhaps her anxiety would not have been so intense if the Sohmas didn't have such dark auras. Looking at Yuki she could see the swirls of darkness surrounding him, touching him, and almost kissing him. Whatever the cause, the underlying darkness that resided in his heart alarmed Hana. She worried that Tohru would be swallowed by the Sohmas' darkness.

For a moment Yuki and Hana made eye contact. Sadness filled Hana; maybe she and Yuki weren't so different after all. Searching his eyes she realized that she too knew how it felt to smile even in the face of overwhelming pain.


	2. Concealed

**Title:** Concealed  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #1 look over here  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 639  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga…so yeah.  
**Summary:** Everyone hides something.

**Concealed**

A wave of guilt plagued Hana since her run in with the Prince Yuki fan club. She had spoke poorly of Yuki Sohma at the time, it was masked under the guise of defending Tohru's honor, but she knew the words were deeper than that. By allowing herself to be selfish about Tohru she was acting just like those fan girls. She had learned something from their visit; she learned that those girls were the kind of people she didn't want to be.

Yuki Sohma was a kind person who didn't ask for the adulation of the all girls in the school. He smiled graciously but Hana could see that he would rather blend in. He had been nothing but kind and understanding of Tohru. Hana knew she would have to apologize not just for him but for herself. She had to let those feelings of jealousy go if she was going to move on. Plus she owed him that apology in the end. She found Yuki sitting in the class by himself. His aura was very interesting. There was something eating away at him and Hana could only hope he would resolve it before Tohru got hurt.

Yuki sat quietly absorbed in his schoolbook. They were studying Romeo and Juliet and he had fallen behind a couple of scenes. All the Student Council duties were a big distraction, he wondered if he had made the right decision by agreeing to become the next Student Council President. He quickly pushed those thoughts away to focus on the tale of the two tragic lovers. Shakespeare had woven such an intricate tale that somehow stood the test of time. Even though Romeo and Juliet were destined to die in this tale, he couldn't help but feel a little envious of them. They got to experience a physical kind of love that he himself may never be able to experience. Finding a woman who would accept his curse had seemed like a distant dream then Tohru had arrived. Yuki was no fool he knew that he couldn't predict the future, besides he wasn't precisely sure how he felt about Tohru. He did like her but could he really see himself being with her. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not notice the presence of another.

"I'm sorry for speaking poorly of you."

Startled Yuki jumped out of his chair, his book tumbling to the floor beside Hana's feet. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Taking a deep breath, he looked over to her. Confusion filled his mind. _She was speaking poorly of me?_

"I know you don't cause her any trouble," she added.

Oh so this had to do with Tohru, but Hana had never shown any signs that she had disapproved of him. Then again Hana never really revealed too much about herself. She was always so stoic and creepy. A sort of smirk touched his lips. Tohru seem to be a magnet for weird friends. He watched as Hana picked his book up and held it toward him. Their eyes locked as he grabbed the book from her pale hand. For a moment their hands lightly touched. Hana was the first to break contact she smiled thoughtfully.

"You should be careful Sohma-kun. Today we are reading the kissing scene out loud. If you are picked to read Romeo's part your fan club girls will work themselves into a frenzy over who gets to read Juliet's part."

Yuki felt a real smile touch his face. That was so true those girls _would_ fight. A sudden thought struck him. Hana would make a lovely Juliet and if she were chosen he doubted the fan club girls would be brave enough to protest. Hana vs. the fan club girls that would be interesting…interesting indeed.


	3. War Zone

**Title:** War Zone  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #13 excessive chain  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 272  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga…so yeah. Some humor.  
**Summary:** Even teachers make mistakes. Sequel to Concealed.

**War Zone**

Mayuko-sensei sighed. What in the world was she thinking? Why on earth had she chose Sohma-san Yuki to read Romeo's part?

Now she was in the middle of a war zone. Girl after girl after girl after girl after girl and so on wanted to read Juliet. The majority of the girls in the class were arguing over who should read the part. All this ruckus just to read some lines in a play. It wasn't like they were acting it out. Honda-san, Hanajima-san and Uotani-san were the only ones not fighting.

Granted Uotani-san seemed to be enjoying the pending bloodbath and Honda-san was pale with worry. Hanajima-san was strangely blank, which Mayuko-sensei deemed as unusual. Hanajima-san had been known to show signs of life during times like these.

Looking over the verbal battle she noticed Sohma-san Yuki glance toward Hanajima-san. _Hello, what is going on there? Maybe it was nothing…no wait he did it again._

Of course why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Hanajima-san's creep factor would be enough to shut these busy body girls up. Even the large group would cower under that girl's gaze.

"Hanajima-san you read Juliet please."

A sudden hush fell over the class as the stoic girl acknowledged her with a small nod of the head. Many envious and curious eyes shot over toward Hanajima, so none but Mayuko-sensei noticed Sohma-san Yuki's small smile.

She had to wonder what those two would have done if they really had to kiss like the scene called for. Perhaps another time, there had been enough trouble for one day. Besides there was always Hamlet to look forward too.


	4. Strange Feelings

**Title:** Strange Feelings  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #23 Candy  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 299  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga...so yeah. Also some humor involved.  
**Summary:** Chocolates for the Prince.

**Strange Feelings**

It was that time of year again. He was really beginning to hate Valentine's Day. His fan club girls were absolutely scary with their gifts. He opened his shoe locker with a sigh to find yet another bag of chocolate. 

"More offerings from your fan club?" a monotone voice asked.

Yuki turned around to see Hanajima-san standing a couple of feet away. She was one of the few girls in the school who didn't worship him or treat him like a prince.

"It would seem so," he sighed. She gave him a tight amused smile. He felt a slight burning across his cheeks. What was going on there? Every since she had apologized to him out of the blue he found that he was thinking more about her. He cleared his throat to cover his reaction.

"What kind of chocolates did you get this time?" she asked gliding over to him.

"I'm not sure, you can have them if you want." Yuki answered dropping the bag into her hands.

She opened the bag curiously. "Oh, it looks like this person attempted to make you chocolate kisses," she said simply. "Thank you, Sohma-kun"

"No problem, Hanajima-san," he replied as she walked away.

Just as Hanajima-san left, Manabe appeared.

"Hey Yun-Yun! So what was that about?" he questioned suspiciously.

"What was what about?"

"It looked like you and Hanajima-san Saki were having a moment." Manabe said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't be stupid."

"What? Okay so Hanajima-san is a bit on the weird side but even I have to admit she is pretty. Besides I saw you blushing there for a moment. What is she your secret crush or something?"

"Do you ever use your brain?" Yuki asked annoyed as he walked away from his nosy Vice President.

"Oh come on Yun-Yun…"


	5. Advantageous

**Title:** Advantageous  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #3 jolt!  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 272  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga…so yeah. Some humor involved.  
**Summary:** Who said being a psychic was bad?

**Advantageous**

They were speaking again. So annoying, first Tohru Honda, now Saki Hanajima. Why did these girls think they could talk freely to the Prince? It was like they were under the impression that they could keep Prince Yuki to themselves, but he belonged to them all.

Someone must have forgotten to inform the Prince because the next thing his hidden audience saw was their precious Prince lightly kiss Hanajima on the cheek. No wonder Hanajima had refused to tell Tohru Honda to back off. She was only pretending to think poorly of the Prince. The she-devil had designs on him all along. This would not do. No way could the Prince be allowed to fall under the spell of the evil enchantress. She would have to be eliminated it was for his own good. He would thank them once he was out from under her voodoo.

A slight chill ran down his spine. He couldn't help but shiver lightly.

"Sohma-kun?" Hana asked a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm okay Hanajima-san. I just felt a sudden chill," he replied.

"I see," she said narrowing her eyes. "I think I know what happened," she added leveling her eyes on a nearby window.

Suddenly four screams could be heard as she sent a large jolt of her electric-poison waves toward the group of busy bodies that were always in Yuki's business.

"Were they spying on us this whole time?" Yuki asked incredulously.

"It would seem so." Hana replied the spark in her eyes apparent.

Yuki gave Hana a tight amused smile. There certainly were advantages to having a psychic as a girlfriend.


	6. So Close

**Title:** So Close  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #28 WADA Calcium CD3  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 121  
**Notes:** Humor, Some implied naughtiness.  
**Summary:** They always said fortune rewards the bold.

**So Close**

The drug store was large and he was embarrassed to ask for help. "I don't believe this is the right aisle." His lovely companion spoke, picking up a bottle of pills. "WADA Calcium?' she added lifting a questioning eyebrow.

He felt his cheeks burn, looking into her penetrating gaze. Gently he took the bottle from her hands and placed it back on the shelf. Slowly he closed the gap between them and leaned in toward her inviting lips.

Just as their lips touched, suddenly an alarm went off sending him shooting upright in a cold sweat. "Again?" Yuki muttered frustrated. It had been the third time this week he had dreamt of Hana. "And things were just getting interesting," he sighed.


	7. Pure Magic

**Title:** Pure Magic  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #8 our own world  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 249  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga. This started out as a 100-word drabble for 100 fruit and expanded into a 30 kisses piece. WAFF/fluff  
**Summary:** Friends, lovers, or maybe even more?

**Pure Magic**

Blue skies, birds chirping, cool breeze and a lovely companion to share this moment. He looked toward the usually melancholy girl to see her observing the area. Typical behavior for her, to a stranger she would seem to be sad but to him, he could tell she was enjoying herself. Lately he was enjoying himself too.

He was feeling stronger nowadays. Somehow he found the courage to ask her out. Now that they were alone, away from the watchful eyes of their classmates he wanted to relish the moment. Facing her hypnotic gaze two words came to mind _pure magic_.

He looked so serene to her. A dark aura still surrounded him but slowly she could see it dissipating. Tohru's influences were evident. Yuki was certainly becoming a much happier person. Tohru…for some reason Hana felt like she was betraying Tohru by spending time with Yuki. Truthfully Hana wasn't sure what her and Yuki had. A friendship, a romance, just an understanding…it was unclear.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked frowning. He could tell something was troubling her.

She sighed but remained quiet. Pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, Yuki placed a hand under her chin and gently forced her to return his gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," she finally answered.

He narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Liar, " he whispered softly. Before she could respond his lips found hers. In that instance all thoughts melted away as they reveled in the moment.


	8. Secrets

**Title:** Secrets  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #5 "ano sa" ("hey you know…")  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 815  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga…so yeah. Some humor and of course WAFF/fluff.  
**Summary:** So much for privacy. Sequel to Pure Magic.

**Secrets**

The day had been almost perfect after finally getting to spend some uninterrupted quality alone time with Hana. Yuki was in a good mood. He had decided to do the gentlemanly thing and escort Hana home. He glanced toward her to see her maintaining her usual facade, giving nothing away to the untrained eye. All was good for once. Well that was until Yuki had heard a familiar voice booming out at him.

"Yuki! My dear brother!"

A look of horror struck Yuki's face as Ayame appeared before them. His exuberant older brother was the last person he wanted to see. Hana looked toward Yuki almost showing her sympathy. She could tell from their waves that much conflict and bitterness existed between them. She could also tell that the elder Sohma desperately wanted to rectify his mistakes, but he was pushing too hard.

"What great fortune I'm having!" Ayame said happily clasping his hands together. "This is the most lovely turn of events. Oh hello, what have we here?" Ayame added noticing Hana's presence.

Yuki remained silent as Ayame grabbed Hana's hand. "And who is this lovely flower?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on her hand. "I'm Sohma Ayame."

"Hanajima Saki." She answered blankly.

"Hanajima Saki? Why does that name sound familiar? I think I would remember if I met such a beautiful young lady in the past. Oh wait, Gure-san mentioned your name before to me. You're one of Tohru-kun's friends, right?"

Hana nodded. Yuki just wanted the nightmare to end.

"Gure-san didn't mention your beauty. Perhaps he was trying to keep you to himself."

"Niisan!"

Ayame looked toward his angry brother, a slow realizing smile crossed his face.

"Why Yuki are you cheating on the Princess with this enchanting young lady?"

Yuki flushed as a crestfallen look hit his face. Hana finally felt she should intervene before the gulf between them widened.

"Sohma-san are you implying that I would betray my best friend?" Hana inquired in her usual monotone.

Ayame looked taken aback, he couldn't tell if the young lady was offended or not. She was so unreadable.

"Well of course not. My apologies Hanajima-san."

Yuki looked between the two. Ayame really couldn't tell that she was being playful.

"Allow me to treat you both to dinner to make it up to you." Ayame offered.

Hana could tell that Yuki didn't want to spend anymore time with his brother but the waves Ayame generated were interesting.

"Very well then."

Yuki sighed defeated as Ayame pulled Hana off in the direction of a nearby restaurant. Somberly he followed hoping they could make this torture end quickly.

* * *

Ayame and Hana sat quietly after Yuki stormed off to the restroom, a cloud of rage surrounding him. Ayame sighed lightly. 

"Sohma-san, by now you must realize that you push too hard," Hana observed.

Ayame looked over to Hana surprised. Shigure had told him that Hanajima Saki was very insightful.

"Everyone tells me that, but I can't help myself."

"You shouldn't cling to excuses. If you want to make things right with Yuki-san, then you will have to stop being selfish," she spoke frankly. "You can't force him to get over his feelings, that is something that he has to do alone in his own time."

Only a handful of people could make him feel so exposed Hatori, Tohru, Akito and now this girl. Shigure had not been exaggerating about her insightful-ness. It was down right creepy how accurate she was being.

"I know you're right. By the way, _are_ _you_ Yuki's girlfriend?" Ayame asked, his playful smile returning.

"Perhaps." Hana answered simply, returning to her meal.

If Yuki was going out of his way to keep his relationship with Hanajima-san a secret, then he was trying to shield her from the Sohma's darkness and more than likely Akito. Ayame made a decision as Yuki returned to the table still seething mad.

"Hey you know it's been great to spend time with you and Hanajima-san but why don't we keep this a secret between the three of us? I wouldn't want Gure-san or the Princess to feel left out."

A dumbfounded looked crossed Yuki's face. He was sure that Ayame would go off blabbing about this to Hatori and Shigure. He had been preparing himself for the relentless teasing that Shigure would put him through.

"Um, okay." Yuki managed.

Hana smiled inwardly and then nodded her approval.

"Great, then it's settled. This will be our little secret." Ayame said cheerfully. Finally he and his brother were bonding. Secrets were big steps.

Yuki only hoped that Ayame could keep it a secret but only time would tell. Hana felt that if Ayame could manage this secret that indeed he and Yuki would eventually recover. That would be one less burden for both of them to carry. It would be interesting to see their auras when that happened.


	9. Keeping Hope

**Title:** Keeping Hope  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #22 cradle  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that are not me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 1082  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga…so yeah. Anyway this piece is not as fluffy as my previous pieces, plus this is being written for another community as well. Set very Post Series/Post Manga.  
**Summary: **It was suppose to be a happy time.

Hospitals...Tohru really hated hospitals. She never voiced that hate but everything that had ever been important to her was loss at the hospital. Her mother, her father, her grandfather and now one of her best friends. This was suppose to be a joyous occasion and now it was a nightmare. Her heart ached looking at Saki's unconscious form hooked up to numerous machines. Flashes of her mother swam through her mind as the tears fell continuously. This was not suppose to be happening, Saki should have been awake holding her newborn son. This should have been a time of celebration instead it had all but turned to tragedy.

Tohru looked up through tear filled eyes to see Arisa and Megumi enter the room. Tohru could tell that Arisa had been crying just as much. Tohru's eye then fell to Megumi. He gave her a comforting smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How's the baby?" Tohru asked softly.

"The little guy is fine. He has a fighting spirit." Arisa answered, sitting beside Tohru.

"Where's Yuki, I thought he went with you to check on the baby?"

"He's speaking with the doctors." Megumi said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room.

Tohru allowed herself a faint smile thinking of how Megumi had grown into such a responsible young man, although this whole experience seem to be aging him further. No one could have known the complications that Hana would go through having the baby. Saki had seemed so healthy. The tears began to fall again.

Megumi sighed looking at Tohru crying again. "Why don't you go and see the baby now? We'll watch over her."

Tohru look from Megumi and Arisa both nodding reassuringly at her. "Okay," she conceded. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Saki, Yuki and the baby. What would happen to Yuki if Saki died? She wiped her tears away and put on her bravest face. Yuki need more reassuring than she did. Saki was his wife. The pain he was feeling had to be worst than what she was going through.

"Tohru?"

Tohru spun around to see Kyou. A brief silence passed between them as he took her hand and squeezed it. Gently he leaned his forehead against hers. It was times like this that they really hated the curse. Tohru could feel he really wanted to hug her and she certainly could have used a hug.

"When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago, I rushed back as soon as I got your message."

"I'm glad your here."

"Where's the rat?"

"I was about to go check."

The presence of her fiancé gave her comfort as they went to find Yuki and see the baby. After a few moments they found Yuki still speaking with some doctors while Hatori and Ayame listened.

"We've done all we can for her. Now we just have to wait and see if she regains consciousness."

Yuki merely nodded. He just felt so numb. Listening to these doctors was becoming so surreal. They could not be telling him that his wife might die. They hadn't even been married two years yet. There was no way he could lose her. Not now, after all they had been through together. Saki withstood Akito's wrath, wholeheartedly accepted his secret and had helped him to finally close the gap between him and Ayame. Losing her now would just signal that fate truly is cruel.

"Saki-chan is strong, she'll survive." Ayame said supportively.

Before Yuki could respond Tohru and Kyou walked up. "What did the doctors say?" Tohru asked.

"Right now all we can do is wait to see if she wakes up." Hatori answered.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Everything was black but in the distance she could hear whispers, machines beeping and a soft lullaby being hummed. She was becoming more aware of her body as each moment progressed. Slowly she forced her heavy lids to open. Things were still blurry for a moment before her eyes focused on the man holding her hand, while his head laid upon the bed railing. She couldn't really speak with the tubes still stuck in her mouth. Using great effort she turned her head slightly toward the humming. Tohru was standing by the window rocking the baby very gently.

"Just like all this snow will melt and make way for spring, I know your mommy will wake up." Tohru whispered.

Saki could feel tears forming in her eyes, looking at Tohru and the baby.

"Saki?" Arisa's voice gasped from the door.

Tohru quickly turned around as Yuki woke up. "She's awake!" Arisa shouted out the door. Within minutes a couple of nurses and one of the doctors came rushing in and ushered everyone but Yuki out.

A great relief washed over Arisa and Tohru as they waited in the hall with the baby. Megumi, Kyou and Kureno appeared a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Megumi asked.

"She woke up. The doctors are checking her out now."

A few moments passed before a nurse came out. "She's asking to see Tohru and Arisa."

"Should I bring the baby in?" Tohru asked.

The nurse nodded kindly as she moved to let Arisa and Tohru in.

"I'll go notify the rest of your family and friends that are in the waiting room," said the doctor smiling.

Tohru and Arisa were relieved to see Saki awake, she still looked pale and weak but she was smiling. Saki smiles were rare so they took it as a good sign.

"You think you're strong enough to hold your son?" Arisa asked, fighting back her tears of joy.

"I think I can manage." Saki said weakly.

The tears were threatening Tohru's eyes as she placed the small bundle into her friend's arms.

"Now that you're awake. What do you want to name him?" Yuki asked.

"How about Toru?"

Tohru looked at Saki startled. Nothing could stop the tears from falling as she looked at the warm smile Saki gave her.

"Toru it is then." Yuki agreed, bending down to kiss Saki on the forehead.

"Okay you all are really going to make me start crying here." Arisa said, still battling her tears.

"A few more tears won't hurt." Tohru said, smiling through her tears. She still didn't care for hospitals but she couldn't help but be thankful to see Saki awake.

_When the snow melts, what does it become?_

_It becomes spring. No matter how cold it gets, spring will always come._


	10. Restraint

**Title:** Restraint  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #2 news; letter  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 268  
**Notes:** This is mostly on the AU side with a mix of the anime and manga.  
**Summary: **Some times he could really strangle his friend.

News really did travel fast around here especially when those fan club girls were involved. Yuki couldn't help but feel annoyed every time he was questioned about Hanajima-san.

"So I was right! You were crushing on Hanajima-san!" Manabe said, accusingly.

Yuki's only response was a frustrated sigh. Manabe-san most times meant well but he was far too blunt for his own good.

"Why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend?" Manabe asked in a hurt tone.

He was reminding Yuki more and more of Shigure and Ayame with his increasing shenanigans. The realization left Yuki with a sour look upon his face. Seriously a true gentleman would never kiss and tell.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because it really is none of your business."

"Yun-Yun, you're so mean."

Yuki's frown only deepened.

"Oh, just give it a rest!"

"Oh come on, we should go on a double date. You can finally meet my girlfriend."

Yuki wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. He was curious what type of girl would put up with Manabe-san but he really didn't want to subject himself or Hanajima-san to Manabe-san's blunt line of questioning.

"I'll think about it," Yuki said in a non-committal tone.

"What does Hanajima-san have you on a short leash?"

Yuki just grasped his forehead wishing that Manabe-san would exercise some common sense and not ask such things. Yuki could only conclude that Manabe-san's girlfriend was either a masochist or a saint.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get to class," Yuki spoke curtly, walking away from Manabe in a hurry.


	11. Time Well Spent

**Title:** Time Well Spent  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #12 in a good mood  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that are not me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Drama/Humor/Slight Introspection  
**Word Count:** 718  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga...so yeah. This way post series, it has some light spoilers and yes, other pairings are mentioned. This one takes place a few months before "Keeping Hope" if you're looking for a timeline.  
**Summary: **Good moods are contagious.

"This is such bliss," Arisa sighed, sinking into the warm embrace of the water.

Tohru giggled lightly before shifting her attention toward Saki.

"Are you okay, Saki-chan?"

"I'm fine, Tohru-kun," Saki replied, resting her hands on her slightly protruding belly. "A short time in the Hot Spring won't do any harm."

"Don't be such a worry wart," Arisa said, playfully.

Tohru slightly blushed.

"This coming from the woman who cried, when she saw Tohru-kun wearing her old Middle school swimsuit?" Saki responded, earning herself a glare from Arisa.

Honestly Saki didn't mind Tohru's concern for her well being. She had gotten quite use to all the fuss being made over her. It was a miracle she could get away from Yuki's watchful eye long enough to spend the day with her friends uninterrupted. No insane brother in law and sister in law trying to measure her for special clothes, no brother and parents constantly asking her if she was doing okay and finally no overprotective husband hovering over her was more than she could have hoped. It was just a day of peace and quiet spent with her two closet friends.

"Have you found out what you are having?" Tohru asked, curiously.

"Not officially, but I am certain it will be a boy."

"That's great! Yuki-kun will be able to hold him," Tohru said, happily.

Saki smiled at Tohru but from the corner of her eye she saw Arisa slightly frown.

"What's a matter, Arisa?"

"It's just that I'm curious if this Sohma curse is really lifting. I know Kureno's curse lifted but is it possible that another bird will still be born in the future."

"Well there has been many births in the Sohma family since Kureno's curse was lifted so I think it's a good sign that the curse is breaking," Saki answered, simply. When Hatori had informed her of her pregnancy he had explained to her how many new babies had been born curse free since Kureno's curse was lifted. She wasn't worried her gut feelings were telling her everything would be fine.

"Now who's being the worry wart?" Tohru lightly teased, causing them all to giggle.

"Okay, you got me there."

"So Tohru-kun when is the big date?"

"We still haven't decided. It will likely be next spring but we haven't chosen a date yet." Tohru smiled warmly.

"It's certainly about time you two tied the knot." Arisa said frankly.

"So when are you and Kureno going to start having children?" Tohru questioned, slyly.

Arisa instantly blushed. Saki and Tohru only laughed at her baffled demeanor.

"We're just going to play it by year. If it happens, it happens."

"Have you been trying?" Saki asked, frankly.

"No, we've just been practicing," Arisa replied, impishly.

"Oh, Arisa-chan." Tohru lighted scalded.

Arisa grinned mischievously. "What? I'm just saying..."

"We know what you're saying, Arisa." Saki replied, cutting Arisa off.

Saki had to admit the day was going well. It had been far too long since the three of them had spent time alone. It put her into such a good mood, a good mood that stayed with her for the rest of day. After the hot spring excursion and a small lunch the three friends parted ways. It was evening by the time she made it home. The lights were on and a lovely aroma was drifting out of the house. Before Saki could reach for the door, it slid open and she was met with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Yuki asked sweetly.

"It was peaceful. How was work?" she asked, stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

Yuki slightly frowned. "I'd rather not talk about work. I ordered dinner, are you hungry?"

"I'm not really in the mood for food," she said simply, allowing her cloak to fall to the floor.

Yuki slightly blushed at the suggestive gleam in her eyes. "Then what are you in the mood for?" he asked, lightly placing his hands on her waist.

Loosely she placed her arms around his shoulders and gently pulled him into a passionate kiss, making sure to keep enough space between them. After a few moments she broke the kiss and touched her forehead against his forehead.

"I guess this means dinner can wait?" he asked.

"Yes." Saki merely answered.


	12. Good Night

**Title:** Good Night  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #24 good night  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that are not me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Word Count:** 380  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga...so yeah. This is way post series. This one also takes place a few months before "Keeping Hope" if you're looking for a timeline.  
**Summary: **Yuki has a little trouble sleeping.

All was quiet except for the soft sound of her breathing next to him. Bouts of insomnia were not an unusual occurrence for Yuki Sohma. He had often suffered from the syndrome during his turbulent childhood but they had decreased as his life came together. Watching the sleeping silhouette of Saki was comforting. Whether she was asleep or awake she was truly a lovely sight. He allowed his eyes to scan her body, memorizing every inch of her beautiful form. Slowly his eyes came to rest on the small swell of her belly.

The thought of their child growing within her was both exciting and frightening. He worried if he would make a good father after all his parents were terrible parents. Knowing that he wasn't his father and that Saki was nothing like his mother did manage to offer some comfort. Memories of his parents trying to intimidate Saki made him snicker softly.

"Still awake?" Saki asked groggily, shifting to her side to face him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered, returning to lying flat on his back. "Go back to sleep."

Saki smiled gently placing her hand on his cheek before kissing him sweetly. In the time that they had been married they had tested the boundaries of the curse, and found that they could get away with quite a bit before triggering a transformation. Saki moved closer to Yuki resting her head on his shoulder. She was close enough that he could feel her small belly against his arm. Suddenly he felt a small movement from her belly.

"Did the baby kick?" he asked.

"No, but he's squirming," she answered, causing Yuki to slightly frown with worry. "It's okay, he'll settle down in a moment," she added reassuringly.

Yuki clasped Saki's hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He truly loved feeling the warmth of her body near him. He longed to hug her tightly without worrying about changing into a rat, but he would have to settle for what the curse would allow him. Lying his cheek against her hair, he inhaled the light scent of jasmine emanating from it. Slowly his eyes started feeling heavy as he finally fell into slumber.

"Good night," Saki whispered as she too drifted off to sleep.


	13. Family Outing

**Title:** Family Outing  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #29 sound of waves  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that are not me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Fluff/WAFF  
**Word Count:** 422  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga...so yeah. This is way post series. This one also takes place a few years after "Keeping Hope" if you're looking for a timeline.

**Summary: **A day at the beach.

Saki lay upon the beach soaking up the warmth of the sun, while a fresh sea breeze blew across her face. The section of beach that they had chosen was peacefully quiet. All she could hear was the sound of the waves beating against the turf with the sound of her husband and two children playing off in the distance.

It was so nice to have a chance to relax; that wasn't something she could do frequently with two young children always in toll. She loved being a mother but she missed some of the intimacy that she and Yuki had shared before the children were born. They had scarcely had a chance to enjoy his curse lifting before she become pregnant with their second child.

Suddenly she was hit with sand as her son ran over to her. "Mommy, look I found a seashell!" Toru exclaimed happily.

Saki sat up smiling down at the violet-eyed black haired boy. "Oh, I see and a lovely shell it is."

"You can have it Mommy. I'll find another one," he said with bright-eyed enthusiasm that made her smile.

"Well thank you," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss.

Toru beamed as he went back to his search for more seashells. Yuki walked up holding their daughter, Sachiko in his arms. She couldn't help smiling brighter seeing the little silvery gray haired girl cling to Yuki. It made her glad that Yuki's curse had lifted before Sachiko's birth. The last barrier between them had finally crumbled and now they could live an unrestrained life.

"Sachiko and I are going to get some swimming in, will you keep an eye on Toru?"

Saki only nodded yes as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Yuki quickly bend down and kissed her. Before he could pull back she caught his neck and kissed him again with a little more passion. Yuki smiled, a slight blush coloring his cheek. He knew exactly what she was thinking but that would have to wait until later.

"What do you think another hour or so before we head back to the beach house?" he asked.

"That sounds like a plan," Saki replied, climbing to her feet. "You two go swimming now, I'll keep an out eye on Toru."

"Bye Mommy!" Sachiko exclaimed as Yuki carried her off toward the ocean.

Life hadn't always been easy for them but Saki had no regrets about the past. Things had worked out for the best and she really couldn't ask for more.


	14. Released

**Title:** Released  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #27 overflow  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that are not me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 376  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga...so yeah. This is way post series, it has some light spoilers and yes, other pairings are mentioned. This one takes place a few months after "Keeping Hope" if you're looking for a timeline.

**Summary: **The last obstacle is removed.

Silence permeated the air except for the soft squeaking sound of a rocking chair on the wooden floor. Yuki sat quietly with his two-month old son sleeping on his chest, while he looked out the window at the night sky. Rocking the infant to sleep had become a sort of ritual for Yuki. During the day Saki took care of the baby but in the evening when Yuki got home it was his turn.

Although in the silence his mind would begin to wander and he would think about what would happen if they had daughters. A cold hollow feeling crept through his body. What would he do if he couldn't hold a daughter? How would they bond? The baby shifted in his arms breaking his train of thought. A sad smile formed across Yuki's face as he placed his son into the crib.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine," Yuki answered, his gaze directed toward the window.

Wordlessly Saki glided over to her husband and rested her head against his arm. Instinctively he wanted to hold her but her cuddling his rat form wasn't the same thing. Instead he remained still and continued to gaze at the stars. Once again that cold hollow feeling crept through his body again. This time he slightly shivered.

"Yuki?"

Her voice sounded so far away. His chest felt tight and involuntary tears began to flow from his eyes. What was happening? He hadn't had an asthma attack in a few years. So why did he feel like he couldn't breathe? Why did he feel so empty? He could feel her gently squeeze his arm. Slowly he placed a hand on his heart as he realized a sudden absence within him.

"It's gone..." he trailed off.

"What..." before she could finish he had pulled her into a tight embrace.

A few moments passed and nothing happened. Slowly Saki wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and held him. Joy, pain, happiness and unbelievable emptiness hit him all at once as he clung to her; cherishing every moment of being able to hold his wife the way he always wanted.

The kiss they shared next was more passionate than ever before; completely unrestrained and Yuki reveled in it.


	15. Overwhelmed

**Title:** Overwhelmed  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Saki Hanajima/Yuki Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #17 kHz (kilohertz)  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and a whole bunch of entities that are not me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 222  
**Notes:** This is a mix of Anime and Manga...so yeah. This is way post series, obviously alternate universe/reality. This one takes place a several months before "Keeping Hope" if you're looking for a timeline. I admit that this one is slightly darker than my previous pieces and yes I'm jumping all over the place with this series of pieces.

**Summary: **Sometimes suffering is just a part of life.

The voices...they are so loud. She can scarcely hear herself think. The constant chatter fills her mind until she thinks it might kill her. She covers her head with her pillow trying to drown out all sound but to no avail. A queasy sensation slowly forms in the pit of her stomach until she has to run to the bathroom to heave the contents of her belly.

She is slumped against the wall, panting for air and her face dripping in sweat by the time her husband gets home. He says nothing as he gently helps her to her feet and guides her back to bed. He carefully covers her up and wipes the sweat from her forehead. They had both wanted children, but neither had known how rough physically and mentally the first couple of months would be on her. He hates to see her in pain. His eyes slightly glisten but he doesn't cry. Suddenly he feels her warm hand on his cheek.

"I'll survive this. I promise," she whispers.

He grabs her hand and kisses it. He gives her a warm smile. Even sick she still wants to reassure him and he loves her for it. He only hopes that she doesn't suffer the entire time she is pregnant. He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses her.


End file.
